Old Friends
by hollyhobbit101
Summary: When Sirius found Peter missing on that Halloween night, he immediately assumed the worst.


**A/N: For the Houses Competition**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Category: Short**

 **Prompt:** **They/he/she were/was in a room with no windows and a locked door**

 **Word count: 1213**

* * *

When Sirius found Peter missing on that Halloween night, he immediately assumed the worst. If Peter was gone, that meant Voldemort had taken him. That, or… Sirius looked around. There was no sign of a struggle and a chill came over him as he realised that Peter may not be as loyal as they had all thought. He immediately wanted to go after him, just in case he hadn't succeeded in getting to Voldemort, but there were more pressing matters at hand. Sirius pushed his doubts to the back of his mind and raced to James and Lily, praying that he wasn't too late.

* * *

As soon as he saw the caved in house and broken down front door, Sirius knew. Nobody survived a visit from Voldemort, and he could feel it in his heart that his best friends were dead. Yet, he still couldn't stop himself from racing inside to make sure, because if there was even a small chance they were alive, he was going to take it.

* * *

He almost tripped over James's body in his haste. It - _he_ \- was lying just inside the front door at the foot of the stairs, limbs bent at unnatural angles, eyes blank. Sirius stared at James for a moment, the house silent but for his ragged breathing. He felt like he was waiting something, but he wasn't sure what. Maybe for his friend to laugh it off and get up, pulling Sirius into a hug. But that didn't happen, and eventually his brain registered that James would never laugh again. Tears gathered in his eyes and he collapsed to his knees beside the body, bending over it and sobbing.

His hands ghosted over James's chest, not quite touching because he couldn't bear to feel stillness where there had once been breath. He could scream at himself for refusing to be James and Lily's Secret Keeper; Peter was more unassuming, it was true, but he was also a coward, and always went where the power was. He could have protected them, but he had failed, and there was no forgiveness for such a crime. Maybe Sirius was the real coward after all, not Peter.

* * *

A baby's wail pulled Sirius from his reverie. A spark of hope alighted in his chest, but he squashed it down until he was certain he wasn't imagining it. But no, there it was he was on his feet and up the stairs so fast he barely knew he had moved.

The crying became louder the further he moved up the stairs; there could be no doubt about it now. Harry had survived, and maybe Lily, too. The door to the nursery was half open and debris littered the hallways. Sirius slowly pushed the door open, almost crying when he saw Lily's red hair fanned out like a halo around her head on the carpet. So. Just Harry then. He advanced into the room and, being careful to avoid Lily's body, lifted Harry out of the cot. Suddenly, he heard the shifting of rubble from outside, so he quietly crept to the jagged edge of the house and peered out. He breathed a sigh of relief when he recognised Hagrid's massive form and headed to meet him, unable to look at James's body again.

* * *

"Yer can' take 'im Sirius!" Hagrid protested.

"Why not?" Sirius roared, pacing back and forth in front of Hagrid.

"I've told yer - Dumbledore's already got plans for 'im!"

"I'm his godfather! James and Lily would have wanted me to take care of Harry!" Sirius countered, his voice catching on their names.

Hagrid sighed and laid a massive hand on Sirius's shoulder. "I know yer want to look after 'im for 'em, but yer need to trust Dumbledore."

"Can't you at least tell me what these plans are?"

Hagrid looked doubtful, but nodded anyway. "I prob'ly shouldn't but if yer must know… 'E's goin' ter be left with his aunt and uncle in Surrey. Muggles, they are, so 'Arry'll have a safer life."

Sirius gaped in shock. "Dumbledore can't be serious. He's mad if he thinks this is a good idea."

"Why? You know 'em?"

"No, but Lily told me about them. They're a menace, Hagrid! You can't let Harry go there."

Hagrid shook his head sympathetically. "I know yer mean well Sirius, but I have orders. Besides, Dumbledore knows what 'e's doin'. You know tha'."

Sirius shook his head disbelievingly, but sighed and reluctantly handed Harry over, knowing that this was one argument he wouldn't win. "Fine. Just… Promise me he'll be safe."

Hagrid nodded. "I promise."

Sirius closed his eyes and sighed, then turned and walked away. "Keep the motorcycle. I have no use for it," he shouted over his shoulder.

As the ruined cottage disappeared further into the distance, the grief and mourning in Sirius's heart turned to a cold rage fury, and he silently vowed to avenge his friends' deaths.

* * *

He tracked Peter to a busy city street. Clever - he could easily blend in amongst the Muggles. Not clever enough though, as Sirius quickly spotted him, and marched over to his old friend. He grabbed Peter by his collar and pushed him into the wall.

"You betrayed us! You betrayed James!" he hissed into Peter's face. To his surprise, Peter started laughing maniacally and pushed Sirius away who, in his shocked state, stumbled and almost fell.

"Oh, Sirius," Peter cackled. "You really shouldn't have done that."

Sirius frowned in confusion but, before he could do anything, Peter had sprinted into the middle of the street. He pointed a shaking finger at Sirius.

"Traitor!" he shrieked, attracting the attention of several Muggles. "You killed James and Lily!"

Too late, Sirius saw him slide his wand out his pocket. He moved forward, but he was blasted backwards by Peter's curse. The dust created by the explosion coupled with the force of hitting the tarmac temporarily blinded him, and when his sight cleared he sat up on his knees and looked around wildly, but Peter was gone.

"No!" he screamed, and curled in on himself, shoulders shaking with tears. Dimly, he was aware of Aurors Apparating onto the scene, but didn't care when one pointed a wand at him and screamed, "Stupefy!"

* * *

Sirius woke slowly, sitting up and noting his surroundings. He was in a room with no windows and a locked door. Cornelius Fudge, flanked by two Aurors, stood outside the door.

"What, no trial?" he weakly joked.

Fudge hummed disapprovingly. "The fact you can even joke, Black, is why you do not deserve a trial."

"And if I'm innocent?"

Fudge barked a laugh. "But you're not, are you? No, you will be here until you rot, Black." He turned to one of his companions. "Ensure there are Dementors outside this cell constantly."

They left, and Sirius was alone again. A sharp chill immediately permeated his bones and he shivered, an overwhelming feeling of misery overwhelming him. He sank to the floor, desperately searching for some happiness to hold onto. But there was no happiness, not in this world where his best friends were either dead, traitors, or believing he was one himself. So he turned his mind to the only other thing he could think of that would keep him sane.

 _He was innocent._

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! Please leave a review if you have a moment. Bye!**


End file.
